Bed Hog
by TeylaFan
Summary: A tag to 6B, takes place just after the episode. Peter/Olivia pairing, naturally. A little fluffy...


_A/N: My very first Fringe story! It's been a long time coming, and after last night's episode, it pretty much wrote itself. I loved the episode, but I missed the Olivia/Peter interaction after the awesomeness of 6B. Well, the adult Olivia and Peter__. I know it's been done quite often already, but here it is anyways, another follow up for 6B._

_Unbeta'd, because I don't have one, so forgive me for any mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe._

* * *

0o.

It turns out that they both like to sleep on the same side of the bed.

Peter comes to the realization when he's abruptly pulled out of his peaceful slumber by a falling sensation. Fortunately, his reflexes are quick enough to avoid hitting the floor face first.

While his landing isn't as gentle as he would've liked - the carpet muffles the sound of his fall, and the string of mumbled curse words that follow.

The sudden, and unwanted adrenaline has wiped all traces of sleep from his brain - and he pushes himself upright while rubbing his free hand over his face, trying to make sense of why he's sitting on the floor at this ungodly hour.

He glances over to the bed to find Olivia sleeping peacefully on _his_ side of the bed.

Among other things, tonight he's learned that she isn't a quiet sleeper. She moves around a lot, twisting and turning in the bed to find the most comfortable position. This time, it seems she has finally managed to claim the side of the bed that she obviously prefers.

He thinks that maybe he should be a little annoyed at where that leaves him in the picture, but he finds that he honestly can't muster up any harsh feelings while she's lying in front of him like this. Her face is turned towards him, a strand of hair swinging as each breath pushes it away, only to fall back to rest over her lips. The sheet is tucked under her arm, covering her fully, while the heavier throw is pushed down to pool around her hips.

She's completely relaxed in sleep, unaware of his scrutiny. He's immensely grateful that she came to him tonight, and that he's lucky enough to be here with her.

He pushes himself up from the floor, but he's stubborn enough that he doesn't want to fill the open space on the bed. Instead he moves to carefully spoon up behind her, deciding that he can share even if - apparently - she can't.

The sheets have cooled since she moved away, but he warms up quickly by pressing close to her, nuzzling her neck with his nose and curling one arm around her.

She inhales deeply once in her sleep, before it escapes as a contended sigh, melting into his embrace.

It takes a while before he's sleepy again, but eventually the cocoon of warmth they create together slow his thoughts until he joins her into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The next time he wakes, the room is much brighter, and he's pleased to find himself still in the bed… It's early in the morning, and Olivia is still sleeping. He's amazed when he realizes that somehow she's managed to change their positions again during the night.

She's behind him now, spooning him. He can feel her face pressed against his back, her breaths tickling the hairs there. When he opens his eyes fully, he's not surprised to find himself close to the edge of the bed. A little too close, for his liking.

He turns around to lie on his other side, facing Olivia while scooting a little closer to her - just to be safe.

Lifting a hand to brush some stray hairs out of her face, he smiles when her brow furrows as she begins to stir. She turns her face into the mattress, trying to escape the touch that's pulling her from sleep. He follows her movement to trace the contours of her face with his index finger. He almost feels guilty for teasing her awake. But not quite.

She murmurs something unintelligible - and while he knows that she's a light sleeper, he's pleased to see that it takes her a while to come to her senses.

"Morning…" she greets sleepily, a content smile tugging at her lips.

Peter grins, pressing his lips to hers. "A very good one at that," he whispers cheekily against her lips, a bold hand creeping lower and under the sheets to tickle her side with the tips of his fingers. Olivia in response tugs lazily at his bottom lip with her teeth. "I like waking up next to you," she tells him.

Her eyes open at the breathy chuckle that escapes him at her comment. "What?" she questions, puzzled.

"Well… However much I'd like to agree to that, your wake up call in the middle of the night wasn't that enjoyable," he explains. "But I'll let you make it up to me…" He trails off to lean in and kiss her, just nibbling her tempting lips. "… By making me breakfast," he says, grinning.

"Wait - what are you _talking_ about?"

He moves back to avoid being tempted to lean in again. "You totally hogged my side of the bed. _While_ I was lying there," he says. "Which - unfortunately - ended with me picking my butt off the floor."

Her jaw drops ever so slightly, before she bites her lip in an attempt to hide her amusement at the visual image that pops into her head. She has the grace to send him a guilty and apologetic look. "Peter…"

He stops her, holding up a hand. "It's ok 'Livia, really. But that doesn't mean that you get to lie on _my_ side of the bed from now on."

She laughs at that, a throaty and very feminine chuckle that instantly distracts him from their conversation. "We can share," she debates - and while he knows that she definitely can't, the look she throws him makes him swallow his words. Instead, he finally stops resisting the temptation to kiss her again. It'll be a while before they get to breakfast - but then, he's not very hungry.

_Fin_

_0o._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I would love any and all feedback. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
